


Why Clint Barton claimed Tony for Movie Nights

by FranticJumpingBean



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Badass Superheroes by day; bickering kids by Movie Night, Clint needs to stop jumping off buildings, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Tony can't stay still, Tony is offended by magic, it's not good for Tony's heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2016-12-10
Packaged: 2018-09-07 15:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8805604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FranticJumpingBean/pseuds/FranticJumpingBean
Summary: In which Tony can't stay still and Clint learns an important fact for movie nights.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Not beta-read so there might be some mistakes; feel free to point it out to me.  
> Enjoy!

"N. O. No. Not. Happening. Any other suggestions," Tony asks, surveying the other Avengers in the room with an expression that dares them to try and oppose him.

"Come on, Tony," Steve says, aiming for mild wheedling. He's found that, when they are together without a mission, most of the team regress to somewhere between six and sixteen year old mentality, forever squabbling and bickering among themselves like siblings. "It's Clint’s turn to pick the movie tonight, you'll get your turn next time."

"Actually, it's my turn next, Cap," Natasha says, sinking gracefully next to Thor on the floor and immediately starts to braid a lock of blond hair from Thor into some new style she found on YouTube. The Thunderer looks absolutely delighted, despite the fact Natasha sucks at braiding hair. "Also, Clint is injured which means we have to indulge him; so suck it up Stark," she smirks.

Bruce shoots Steve a sympathetic look when he sighs audibly as Natasha eggs Tony on. See what he meant by bickering siblings?

"Okay, first off, jumping off yet another crumbling building requires to indulging; that will just encourage him to do it again. Which brings me to point, the second, Barton; you do realize that your codename is Hawkeye and not Hawk _winq_ , right?" Tony points at Clint, who grins unrepentant. "That means you can see like a hawk and not fly like one! You're going to give me a heart attack one of these days."

"Finally, I hate magic! I’ve had up to here with magic," he gestures wildly, "I don't want to deal with it when I don't have to. And that means no magic movies," he concludes loudly, scowling as he crosses his arms and flops back dramatically on the sofa and glares at the ceiling.

"It's not magic, its magic tricks..." Clint states, still smiling as he ambles to Tony, a hand curled around his bruised side, where a chunk of rock had hit him when he fell off the aforementioned building. "Just normal people doing a lot of sleight-of-hand and misdirection stuff. There was this girl back in the carnival who used to do them all the time for her performances. She even taught me some."

"Don’t care. I’m leaving,” Tony huffs.

"Aw, Tony no," Clint whines, sprawling on the sofa and dropping his head on Tony's lap before the genius can move.

"Clint!" Tony squawks indignantly.

"Besides, you’ll like it." the archer says, ignoring Tony who is trying to push his head away.

"Barton, get off me!" Tony growls.

"Nope! Jarvis, could you queue up movie please" Clint says, grinning sweetly at Tony who keeps trying to push him. There’s not much effort in the push since Tony's afraid of hurting him even more, Clint knows.

And like Clint said, ten minutes into the movie, the Avengers, even Tony, have been drawn to the movie. Bruce and Thor comment on tricks while Natasha tries to figure them out. Every once in a while, Steve shushes them, which they ignore after about half a minute.

Tony's gone quiet, but Clint knows that he's become very curious about all the tricks by the way he mouths all the theories to himself.

Also he's stopped trying to push Clint away and instead, is drumming his fingers on the archer's head, occasionally tracing out something on his scalp while his other hand rests on Clint's, fingers twitching sporadically. It feels like a weird kind of petting but like hell is Clint going to ask the genius to stop. The gentle drumming has made him comfortably drowsy, something he doesn't notice right up until Tony exclaims gleefully, "Whoa, Bruce! Brucie, I think I found your twin! And he's a freaking agent!"

The others pitch in too, commenting on the likeness and teasing him about it, though Bruce hardly gets embarrassed by teasing.

The increase in chatter is a bit sudden and loud for the sleepy archer, making him jolt awake abruptly. He opens his mouth to complain when Tony unconsciously begins to run his fingers through his short hair. Appeased and feeling like a royally spoilt cat, Clint settles down again, watching the movie through sleepy eyes.

Tony continues to watch the rest of the movie silently, for which Clint is thankful, but half way through the movie when it begins to get fast paced, Tony becomes unable to keep still in his excitement. Clint glances at him through the comer of his eye suspiciously, but Tony seems to be completely absorbed by the movie, unaware that he is doing a mix of drum-tap on Clint's head and pausing once in a while to pet and smooth his hair.

If he really were a cat, Clint is pretty sure he'd be purring like a freaking engine. But apparently, it doesn't stop there.

The hand atop his arm twitches rapidly until it starts to feel like a gentle kneading, slowly releasing all the stress built up in his muscles from archery and sparring and Clint feels like a melting puddle of goo.

Damn, if this is how Tony normally gets during movies, then his lap is Clint's for every Avengers' Movie Night ever!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it =D  
> Please do leave a review!


End file.
